Books, Love, and the occasional Jane Austen
by One-Phantom-Star-Hero
Summary: A short sappy one shot about one of my favorite couples.


_**A/N: I had this in my notebook for a while, and though it may be brief, I personally like this couple.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, JANE AUSTEN, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES INVOLVED**_

_**And for you Twilight fans...I'm sorry, I just really dislike it, and the moral of the story isn't Twilight-hating, so don't get your pants in a bunch.**_

Franky may not be the most romantic of men, nor may he even be the most appropriate. Heck,to admit it bluntly, Franky had no sense of anything feminine at all,save his ability to cry on a breezy Friday night, with nearly all of his roommates either on dates or at the movies, he didn't know what to do when he saw the said raven-haired woman,Nico Robin, in the study, reading a book by Jane Austen.

_Oh great, another sappy romantic to deal with_.Franky thought as he rolled his eyes. He saw what those movies did to women. He could remember clearly when Nami started to watch the Colin Firth adaption of Pride and Prejudice...and all he had to comment on that was this:Poor Zoro.

"Anything bothering you Franky-san?" Robin asked rather bluntly, breaking through the silence of the ruffling of the pages and the gulping of the cola. "You seem...aggravated."

"I noticed your book Robin." Franky said rather ruefully, sitting down on the plush couch next to the said woman, staring into her deep blue eyes. "That chic Jane Austen wrote it huh?"

"Yes, Persuasion, heard of it?" Robin asked with her usual smile as Franky crossed his hulking arms. "Or have you only heard of the said Pride and Prejudice?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Franky replied frankly, staring at the book. "I thought that was only a show..."

"No, even though I quite like the BBC adaption of did a brilliant job if I do say so myself." Robin smiled as Franky snorted. "Even thought I prefer the adaption of Elizabeth Gaskell's North and South."

Franky rose a eyebrow. "You don't go gaga over Colin Firth's?" _She is rather unlike other girls ain't she?_

"No, rather, I liked Richard Armitage's the best. He shows a perfectly mixed blend of emotion that is needed to play such a iconic character, not to mention he's just gorgeous." Robin expressed her opinion. "And I quite like numerous other non-Austen shows, including The Way We Live Now, He Knew He Was Right, The Ruby in the Smoke...you can see I try to balance out my love of Austen."

Franky tsked. "I still don't get you girls and those Austen books."

"Jane Austen is quite a prolific author in both English and World literature. Not to mention, us women like to hope for such a romance like Darcy and Elizabeth." Robin sighed. "Even thought I've had no such luck myself." She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

This then made Franky sit up. _She's single?_ He thought staring at Robin, as she pushed back a lock of her black hair._What guy wouldn't want to date her?_

"I-I don't see why..." Franky mumbled quietly as Robin then continued. "Not to mention, Jane Austen is possibly the most best selling author, for she will always hold a special place in culture as the best romantic author to date. Not even Stephanie Meyer could compete to her." Robin added. "For such characters such as and Elizabeth Bennet, or even Colonel Brandon, they'll always be generally loved and accepted by fans of all ages, while Edward Cullen will merely just be...how shall I say it? A prepubescent figment of imagination created merely to bring in loads of cash and to strangle all the good culture out of modern day society."

Franky smirked. "Not a Twilight fan eh?"

"Let's just say, if I had a time machine, Stephanie Meyer's transcript would've mysteriously turned into ashes." Robin grinned a mischievous smile.

"Ah, now THAT'S what I like to hear." Franky beamed as Robin laughed._Her laugh is so cute..._

"Even though if I expressed my opinions in my History class I teach I might as well have a death warrent on my head." Robin stated frankly.

"Well damn them." Franky commented with a cross of the arms.

"Yes..." Robin purred as she leaned into gradually leaned closer to each other, neither caring on who was watching, or what they were doing, and kissed.

When the strawhats found the two together in the library, kissing gently and in each others embrace, they merely smiled and kept silent at the beautiful sight.

But in the head of one strawhat in particular, a rather ginger-haired one, a thought was going through her head. _HALLELUJAH!_


End file.
